fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
CrystalHeart♡Precure
CrystalHeart♡Precure (or クリスタルハート♡プリキュア) follows the adventures of six young girls who happen to have the power to become the legendary Precure warriors; Cure Twinkle, Cure Sparkle, Cure Shimmer, Cure Glitter, Cure Shine and Cure Glisten. They must protect the two world from evil and help get they Crystal kingdom back to the way it was befor it was destroyed. Characters Main Characters 心まあや(Kokoro Maaya)/キュアトウインクル(Cure Twinkle) Kokoro Maaya is an excitable young girl who dreams of becoming a jeweler and following in her grandfather's footsteps although she is told countless times she won't be able to because she is clumsy and doesn't have very steady hands she won't give up. She was often made fun of for her unusual surname. Maaya has many friends and is extremely helpful, kind and wants to become friends with everyone! Maaya is a Happy and very friendly person although sometimes this becomes a disadvantage for her because of her trusting people to easily and ending up in trouble. She aims to help people and looks up to her skilful grandfather even in his old age. She has a persuasive personality and an optimistic outlook on life. 星空セイカ(Hoshizora Seika)/キュアスパクル(Cure Sparkle) Seika is the daughter of two famous tennis players, she pretends to like sport and deliberately gets bad grades on everything else however she actually loves learning and is very smart. She respects her older brother for doing what he wanted to do instead of what their parents wanted but she still can't do the same. Seika doesn't appear very friendly but actually she wishes she had more friends. She is very intelligent and honest but only around her closest friends. She is quite antisocial but also quite encouraging towards others. Since she has famous parents she often feels scared that she won't live up to everyone's expectations of her. フタバチタンだ(Futaba Chitanda)/キュアシュイマ(Cure Shimmer) Chitanda graceful young girl who adores her friends and family, she has always loved magic, ghosts and scary things not many people know this and assume she is a stuck up rich girl because her family owns a big well known hotel but she really isn't. She gets on well with her family,Most of the time, and loves her pets. Chitanda is a polite and dependable girl. She can be childish and impatient at times but is ultimately an energetic and loyal person and a good friend. She loves doing strange rituals and searching for ghosts especially in her family's hotel although she gets told off for doing this because she might scare the guests. あまりダイヤ(Amari Dia)/キュアグリタ(Cure Glitter) Dia was born as a fairy always being told that she would have to work with the Precure warriors at some point In her life although no one expected her to be a Precure herself. She looks up to her older brother and likes being around him. She went to the human world to chase after him. Dia often told that she is to hyper and very outgoing. She has a colourful personality and is very creative. Being a fairy many people were forced to respect her but not many people actually do. She tends to be very stubborn and won't listen to other people's idea. She can often become obsessed with things easily. 結晶アリな(Kessho Alina)/キュアシイネ(Cure Shine) Alina is the princess of the Crystal Kingdom she loves everyone in her kingdom. Alina had never left the palace of light before it was attacked and she was forced to go to the human world. She misses her parents but is glad that Dia is there because they were best friends. Alina is a playful and quiet girl. She doesn't talk much and what she does say is often hard to understand because she has a very childlike nature to her words. She is a charming and attentive person and enjoys interacting with others, Because she was brought up with not much interaction with others aside from her maids and Dia's family she has a hard time telling people things. 夏木ゆず(Natsuki Yuzu)/キュアグリスてん(Cure Glisten) Yuzu is the first Precure from the crystalHeart♡ team. She was born into it by her mother who was Cure Glisten before her. She prefers to work alone instead of a big group. She was given a copy of all the keys to the kingdom because she is so trusted. Yuzu hasn't seen much of her mother since she gave up her magic to let Yuzu live. Since then she has been very close to her dad but isn't very friendly towards others. She is quite strict and tense towards other Precure because she is used to being the only one. She has major trust issues but was working to overcome them. すいポム(Suipom) Suipom is a fairy from the crystal kingdom. He is Dia's older brother and loves his younger sister. He was originally supposed to work only with Cure Glisten but when the kingdom was attacked he was forced to find all five others and deliver the Crystal Fano to them. He is very organised, sometimes a little to much. He can change into a human like Dia but only does so when he absolutely has to. Although at first he was a little intimidated and scared of working with the girls he has grown to be very protective of them. His name is a combination of Suisho(Crystal) and pompon. Villans オビシオン女王(Queen Obsidian) Queen obsidian is the main villian and the one who destroyed the Crystal Kingdom. She shattered the CrystalHeart which keeps the light in the crystal kingdom. She took over and now captures anyone she can find causing everyone to go into hiding. No one knows why she did this apart from her son and co workers. The Queen of the crystal kingdom seems to know a lot about Obsidian and it was speculated by some maids that she was friends with Obsidian. She will continue to rule until the Precure stop her. オニキス王子(Prince Onyx) Prince Onyx is Queen Obsidian's son. He followed her lead when she went to take over the crystal kingdom. Although in the second half he wants to join the Precure saying he has had enough of his mother and wants to set things right, they all think he is trying to trick them especially Yuzu, Dia and Suipom. He battles his mother sending her back to the realm of darkness until she is awoken again by one of her servants. Onyx joins the same school as Yuzu and tries to blend into the human world. スメアー(Smear) Smear is one of Queen obsidian's servants and battles the Precure various times. He is often shown to have a crush on obsidian and will do anything for her. He was changed into a monster by Obsidian and still shows his affection to her. He obays Onyx to prove he is worthy of Obsidian and is also shown to have a personal grudge against Yuzu. ぢムー(Dim) Dim was the first to discover that the crystal♡heart team was forming again. She has been shown to despise both Obsidian and Onyx but sticks with them because she believes that obsidian is the strongest person to side with. It was made clear that before she joined obsidian she was a fairy which worked with a different Precure team who lost their battle to another force of darkness and so joined Obsidian. Dim is shown as an idol-like young girl who just wants to be up on stage. すマージ(Smudge) Smudge is the clumsiest of the servants and was the first to be taken out by the Precure. He is shown as being older than Onyx and used to be his best friend. He just wants to please people and really doesn't know any better but no one knows this. He was revived by Obsidian only to be defeated again in a later battle. Sub characters coming soon Attacks and Weapons Coming soon Transformation items Coming soon Other info coming shortly! ♡ Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime